forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Masters Guide 1st edition
| cover_artist = David C. Sutherland II | inter_artist = David C. Sutherland II, D. A. Trampier, Darlene Pekul, Will McLean David S. La Force, Erol Otus | publisher = TSR, Inc. | type = Core Rulebook | languages = | realm year = | edition1 = 1st | released1 = 1979 | binding1 = | pages1 = 232 | isbn10-1 = | isbn13-1 = 978-0935696028 | citetitle = Dungeon Masters Guide 1st edition | cite1 = | edition2 = 2nd | released2 = August 1979 | binding2 = | pages2 = | isbn10-2 = | isbn13-2 = | cite2 = | edition3 = 3rd | released3 = November 1979 | binding3 = | pages3 = | isbn10-3 = | isbn13-3 = | cite3 = | edition4 = 4th- 5th | released4 = | binding4 = | pages4 = | isbn10-4 = | isbn13-4 = | cite4 = | edition5 = 6th - 14th | released5 = December 1979 - 1990 | binding5 = Hardcover | pages5 = 238 | isbn10-5 = 0-9356-9602-4 | isbn13-5 = | cite5 = | series = | preceded_by = Players Handbook | followed_by = Monster Manual }} The Dungeon Masters Guide 1st edition was the original Dungeon Master's Guide for the AD&D game, authored by Gary Gygax and first published in August 1979. Note that unlike other publications from future editions which were entitled "Dungeon Master's Guide" (such as Dungeon Master's Guide 3rd edition or Dungeon Master's Guide 3.5), this book's title lacks the apostrophe. Contents * Introduction * The Game * Creating the Player Training * Character Age, Aging, Disease, and Death * Character Abilities * Character Classes * Alignment * Money * Armor, Armor Class & Weapons * Hirelings * Henchmen * Time * Character Spells * Spells Explained * The Adventure * Combat * Experience * The Campaign * Non-Player Characters * Construction and Siege * Conducting the Game * Magical Research * Use of Magic Items * Treasure * Appendices * Glossary History First print The first printing of the Dungeon Masters Guide had a print run of around 40,000 copies. It was first made available at Gen Con XII on 16–19 August 1979. Second print, alpha In August 1979, an edition of the Dungeon Masters Guide was printed which accidentally contained sixteen pages from the fourth printing of the Monster Manual 1st edition. A recall was issued quickly and the error was corrected, but a few copies of this printing are still in circulation. Second print, beta Between August and September 1979, the corrected version of the second print was sold. The original covers from the second print alpha were recycled to create this print, making it recognizable. Third print The third print of the Dungeon Master Guide occurred between September and November 1979. The boxing machine used for this printing had a loose wire, causing half of the books to have a deep score mark on the cover. This "alpha" print was recalled, the scored copies were removed, and it was sent out again. It is believed that the non-scored copies became the "beta" print. The Acaeum believes that the "gamma" print was created from the scored copies, whose covers were replaced. Fourth and fifth print The Acaeum speculates that the fourth print might have been created from books left over from the third print alpha. In the fifth print, a number of minor changes were made to the book's cover. Sixth to ninth print The sixth print (December 1979) introduced six additional numbered pages, increasing the total from 232 to 238, some text was revised, images removed and a reference section added. The seventh, eighth and ninth prints (to 1981) remained largely identical. From the December 1979 printing: }} Subsequent prints In 1983 the book was again reprinted but this time, the cover art was altered. The book was printed again many times, and print information began appearing within the book from 1985 onwards. By July 1990, the book had reached its fourteenth print. Appendix Gallery Dmg_new_art.jpg|''Cover of the Dungeon Masters Guide (1983) References Category:1st edition sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:Works by Gary Gygax Category:Published in 1979 Category:Books